The Twins Next Door
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Sarah's Boyfriend Had Just Left!Now Trying To Fill The Void!When Bill And Tom Kaulitz Move In Next Door Its BINGO Void Filler!But When Bill Acts Vulgar Towards Her She Is Shocked, How Will It All Go?We All Know Toms Always On Her Side! Tokio Hotel Fanfic!
1. GoodbyeHello!

I stood in front of his driveway as he place the last box in the moving truck. I gulped trying to hold back the tears. His cool relaxed figure walked up to me. He had on his 'poker-face' He didn't want me to see him in a vulnerable state. He smiled, even though it was forced and you could tell it was the fakest piece of shit smile in the world I still smiled back.

"This is it," He said, now showing his real emotion like the mask was ripped from his face you could see the frown and his jaw-line tighten. I put my arms around him holding him in a tight embrace. He placed his left hand on my back, then the other on the back of my head.

I nuzzled my head into his chest and felt a tear or two spill over my lids. I looked up to him and he was smiling down at me while he had a single tear on his cheek. I let go and looked up to him. He whipped the tear away with his thumb then kissed me where the tear had just been.

He looked at me taking a step back he waved. I knew this was goodbye, the house had already been bought and I had been his neighbor for three years now, and his girlfriend for two of those years and he was leaving, moving miles away from me!

"Goodbye Sarah" He said waving to me walking backwards then turning on his foot and heading of the car. What a gloom goodbye.

"Bye Reece" I mumbled. He didn't even glance back he just hopped in his car and drove off.

Sad isn't it. I was left in his driveway heartbroken. Soon I sat down in the driveway. In realization that he wouldn't be coming back I started to look towards my house. It wasn't far only about a few hundred yards away but I didn't really feel like going to the house were my parents would question me on how it was.

Asking me is I was all right, if I needed anything, or if I would be mopping around the house all week. Then there was the fact that in my room that I had pictures of me and Reece ALL over my walls.

I deciding I was getting cold so I walked back to my house. It was a white French farm house. That was three stories and had windows all across the front with the porch swing in front of it. I sat down in the swing were I had shared so many memory's with Reece. I thought about who would move in.

I wondered who would want to live here! It was all farm land with a small lake to the east. Everyone was so far away, with acceptation of my house and Reece's former house. I had a few neighbors but they were all about two or three quarters of a mile away. So you could guess I didn't really didn't know them that well.

Soon it was getting dark and I headed in right past my parents and ran up to my room on the third floor. Actually the whole third floor was basically mine. Being an only child had its advantages. It was great because when I was little I got all the love I wanted. And now my parents don't bug me, we only really only talk at dinner.

I reached the third floor. It smelled like Ax, for some reason I wore that instead of girly perfume. To me it smelled better! I looked around the smell den that was here. I ran over to one of the corner where I had a collection of stuffed animals that Reece had gotten me over the years. I grabbed a big stuffy frog that was bright blue and I loved to throw it at him when he was goofing off. I hugged the stuffed animal tight.

Then I basically came to my senses. He's not coming back, and I should just get over it! Well that's not as easy if you put it into your words into actions. I needed something to help me get over it. Ice cream or chocolate? As good as that sounded, it wouldn't help it would just add to the hips.

I clutched the fuzzy frog and walked into my room where I smiled at the pictures of Tokio Hotel all over my walls. I went up to the wall and started taking down all the pictures of Reece and throwing them in my junk drawer.

I had found my cure. It was Bill!

I smiled, he was a sunshine to me his dark brown eyes were so… wow they could make anyone melt.

Soon I felt my eyelids start to get heavy and soon I was asleep.

I woke up to a fucking rooster sounding like it was fucking trying to cough its brains out!

"Damn it!" I muttered into my pillow, I hated Saturdays! My parental units never worked, and I was a person o like to be left alone. They always tried to get me to go shopping or play basketball. For one my mom couldn't dress herself if her life depended on it and my dad had the athletic ability of a peanut or worse!

"Sarah!" I heard my mother call; I could hear her footsteps as she came up to the third floor. She peeked her face in through the door.

My mom was quite youthful looking. She was short and petite with red curly hair the framed her face. With hazel eyes that sparkled without a hint of make-up.

" Me and Dad are going to the spa today, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, maybe later. Is that alright with you?" She asked hopeful I would say yes. My answer of course I going to be Hellz Yea!

"Sure, no prob," I smiled at her. The corner of her lips turned up to a smile. Looking around to my room she then looked at me worried. "Why did you take all the pictures of Reece of your wall?" She asked. I stifled back a loud sigh and she understood.

"Well um, you can have someone spend the night if you want," She told me then shut the door behind her. I decided if I was up I might as well get ready for the day.

I walked out of my room across the den to large bathroom. Undressing and quickly jumping in the shower I turned the water on as hot as it would go and felt like fire on my skin.

I washed my hair, shaved my legs, condition my hair. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my chest then a smaller one around my blonde hair. I looked in my mirror and started putting my eyeliner on the hazel eyes I had obtained from my mother.

Grabbing my mascara I finished my makeup of with the lashes that all I really wore was eye-makeup.

I heard a loud screech of tiers and I ran down the stairs with the towel still wrapped around me. Going to the kitchen window. I saw two tall figures step out from the moving truck and walk towards the house.

I got the idea in my head that I should go over and introduce myself. Running back upstairs I slipped on some sweats and T-Shirt . I put my hair down it was basically dry except a little bit of dampness in my bangs running back to the bathroom I blow dried them.

Once I was done I grabbed a beanie and slipped it over my hair. Running down the stairs I stumbled a little but I caught myself and then ran out of the door they were unpacking the truck. I slowed down and glazed my face over with a smile.

"Oh hey!" I heard one of the voices say. It was obvious there was only two of them. I smiled as I walked up to them but stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my go"- I was cut off by the turning heel to look in the eyes of the sexy Tom Kaulitz. He smiled at me then winked. "Why hallo?" He said excitement laced his voice.

Then Bill looked turned and looked at me and with one look he could tell I was a fan. "Tom," He eyes them and it was like they were having a conversation in their heads.

Damn twins! Being able to talk to each other with sexy looks. Bill nodded then Tom and soon Tom had picked me up off my feet and I squealed. He carried me in the house and sat me down in the empty living room. That just yesterday seemed full of furniture.

They looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Okay why are you guys staring?" I asked as I knew Tom was basically undressing me with his eyes but Bill was glaring.

"If you tell anyone, that we are here I swear"- but he was cut off my Toms voice "Just don't tell anyone we're here, that's it other than that," He paused. I knew in his mind he wanted to finish that sentence with- other than that you wanna fuck?

But he paused. The looking to Bill. I smiled "So why are you guys here? I thought you were in L.A.?"

Tom laughed bit Bill answered. "We are recording here at the house, but to many crazy fans down there so we moved and are recording here hoping that no one would find out! Too late" He smiled

"Do you have any Tattoo's" Piped in Tom I looked over to him in shock. "Uh yea," I said confused. "Let's see!" So much for having a subtle meeting with them.

"No, no, no not yet!" I told him smiling then looking to Bill.

"Do you guys wanna come see my house." Tom looked to Bill and nudged him. "Sure," Bill mumbled under his breath. For some weird reason Bill Wasn't bubbly and happy like I thought he would be he was more almost like pushing me away. Even if I had just met him ten minutes ago I could tell he was acting rather unusual and rash to me.

* * *

Well I just came up with this on the dot! Hope you like it! Please review

Oh and to my best friends crush asking me out, it's all good! His school wont allow anyone that doesn't go to to that school! Yea for me! But that guy is moving at the end of next week *sigh* Oh well hope you like it please review


	2. Tattoo

"Holy mother of skittles!" Bill exclaimed as we walked up to the third floor. "This is ALL yours?" Tom asked as he had his arm wrapped around my waist, "Yep, all mine."

"Spoiled much?" I looked to Bill who was just giving me a blank look.

"Are you on your time of month or something? You're kinda bitchy!" He was shocked and gave me the look that said I wasn't expecting that. I laughed. "Yea, I said it!"

I ran over to the mini-fridge I had up here and grabbed a pack of skittles out of it and threw it to Tom. The look on his face went from I'm going to get lucky to a 'kid in a candy store' look. Bill frowned at me. Going through the fridge once again I grabbed a symphony bar and threw it to him.

"It helps with PMS," I told him and he just glared.

"Hey whatever! For the like twenty minutes you have known me you have been a little snot to me? If this is how you treat fans I don't think I should be a fan for two of three reasons: one of them because I think Tom wants to get me in bed and I'm only seventeen. "I pause then I looked to Tom. "Going on Eighteen!" I told him then winked.

He laughed but Bill just scowled. Then Tom punched him in the arm. "OW!" He complained. "Apologize," Tom said with a mouth full of skittles. He looked down.

"sorry," He mumbled under his breath. Getting another pack of skittles I threw it to him. "Good boy," I joked coming up to him and patting him on the head.

"So about that tattoo?" Tom piped in. I smiled. "Let me show you a picture," I went to my room and grabbed one of my scrapbooks.

"Wait!" Bill said when I came back in." Me and Tom both were giving him the look that meant 'what the hell is it?'

"We don't even know your name!" I smiled I guess it had slipped my mind to tell them. "Sar-r-rah" I said rolling my R's. They both laughed.

"Well, oh you already know who we are," Tom said. Then coming up to me. "So that tattoo?"

"Pushy"- I told him pushing him back over the couch so he flipped over landing on the couch.

"Damn! This thing is soft, if Bill ever gets mad at me I'll just come sleep over here!" Bill rolled his eyes then coming to sit at the edge of the couch. I sat in between the two and started flipping through the pages.

"Okay here it is," I pointed to the picture of a compass rose in the center of my back with demy-points going out pointing in intricate lines. "And why won't you show me?" Tom asked dragging his arm around my shoulder.

"It's on the center vertebra, which means it's like right on under where my bra is!" His eyes widened I could tell he was whishing that he could see it. "You're crazy if you won't let me see it!" He told me. I laughed.

* * *

**A/N. Okay sorry its so short but I have a little surprise for yea guys! Well its snowing where I live and I am soooooo happy and I wrote a quicky story for you guys so here yea go. Please don't be mad! And please review!**

"Do you need a blanket?" I glanced up to my favorite teacher. "Yea," I looked over to see Ryan. Mrs. Cane looked to both of us and then looked to the one blanket in her hands. "He can have it," I said pulling my coat tighter around me. He looked at me and smirked as my teacher handed him the blanket. "That's sweet of you pretty lady," I smiled at my teacher, she looked to the football field and yelled at her son to run faster.

I smirked to myself, her son was very cute! Black hair and bright blue eyes, but he was a senior this year but still he was fun to hang around. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I moved awkwardly as I chattered my teeth.

"Clare?" I looked over Ryan he was staring at me. "What?" I asked bluntly, truth be it he isn't my favorite person. "You're cold," I glared, it wasn't hard to figure out I was cold. "I can hear your chattering from there, just share the blanket it's no big deal!" He told me. Awkwardly I scooted closer to him he handed me one end of the blanket.

"If you actually want to get warm you're going to have to get closer to me!" I glanced over to him and sighed. I scooted closer. We were side by side now, even if it was warmer I felt strange. I closed my eyes it was still cold. I didn't understand what it was about this town but it was always cold. I don't think I have ever worn a tank-top without anything over it, if I did I would probably get hypothermia.

But I loved the cold; it was kind of my thing, the one who loves the rain and the snow which was basically all we got here. I guess that's why the town is called SnowIsle

"You're still shivering, come here," He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He was warm and it felt nice to be warm at a football game for once. Once I was close to him he didn't take his arm off me but I wouldn't complain.

I was going to have some fun and see how far I could get with this. I slowly put my head down so that it was resting on his shoulders. I just heard him suppress a laugh. We stayed like that for a long time. Then the buzzer went off saying we won the game. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked once I had gotten up and looked around; my step brother had ditched me and gone home with some of his friends. "Yea, thanks I have no idea where Andy went,"

He walked me to his car and opened the passenger door like a gentleman. "Why thank you," I said smiling.

He started to drive. "Do you know where my house is?" I asked. He smirked. "Yea, but I need to stop at my house," I thought how he knew my house was, I think he had hang out with my brother a long time ago so maybe he remembered.

"So, you and your brother all alone now?" He asked, I frowned at the thought. "Yea, since he's eighteen now and my dad in the slammer and his mom pops in every once in a while with all her crack he finally said he wanted no part of her anymore,"

"Well I'm sorry," He started to laugh and I glanced over to the tall brown haired boy. "What?" I asked giving him a dirty look. "I remember when I was friends with your brother for awhile, and when your dad got together with his mom and he was like I'm living with the cutest girl in the world!" I blushed a deep red shade I remember, that we had the biggest crushes on each other, which sound completely horrible but my step brother is very cute, as if that doesn't sound wrong. Technically he was not my brother at all! Our parents were never married.

He pulled into a driveway I was guessing it was his house. "Want to come in, if you stay out here you might get shanked," I giggled a little and got out of the car and fallowed him into his house. He unlocked the door. We walked in and his mom was on the couch reading a book. She looked up and I saw he was a male version of her. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello," She had a very sophisticated sound to her voice but she still sounded like a smoker. I smiled and waved.

"Hi mom, this is Clare, Andy's little sister ," She looked to me and smiled. "Yes I remember seeing you when I dropped Ryan off at your house, you were just a little girl then," I smiled. "I just need to grab something out of my room, do you want to come Clare?" I nodded and fallowed him up stairs. He led me down a hallway that was large and long.

"Wow your house is, well big!" He looked over his shoulder. "Yea, it gets lonely with just me and my mom." I knew his dad had walked out but his mother had a good inheritance and she was a lawyer so they were well set.

He opened a door into a slightly messy room. He started looking through his closet and I decided to take a seat on his bed. It was really soft. "Wow, this bed is amazing, is it stuffed with roses or something?" I asked leaning back.

I heard him laugh. "Only the red ones" He joked. I closed my eyes.

"Clare wake up?" I opened my eyes, "Sorry, I was just resting my eyes, I must have dozed off." I looked to the clock only about five minutes had gone by.

"I should take you home it's supposed to snow tonight ," I smiled as rubbed my eyes. "Good, I love the snow," I said getting up and yawning. He smirked at me. "Shit," He commented. "What?" I asked quickly.

He pointed to the window. I glanced out and it was already snowing. "We should go before it's a blizzard," I nodded and he took my hand. I disconnected our touch. He looked at me. He just smiled. "I didn't mean it like that," He said and I nodded I knew that but still.

"Nor problem," I told him and we walked out of the house to his car. He drove me home relatively fast and stopped, I noticed there was a few cars I didn't recognize, they must have been Andy's friends cars.

"I better go, I don't think your brothers friends would want me here too much," I crinkled my nose; it was true my brothers friends were a bunch of stupid jocks. "Smart boy," I playfully patted him on the head and stepped out of the car.

I thanked him before he sped off. I looked up the snow was now starting to collect on the grass.

I walked inside and all the boys hollered. I glared over in Andy's direction. I looked around at all the stupid senior's eyes that were looking at me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulders. "Back off the sophomore, boys," I glanced up to see one of the other boy's girlfriends. "Thanks," I told her and started to walk to my room.

Pulling off my hoodie I jumped onto my bed and let the warm down comforter engulf me. I then pulled my softer blanket on top of me and closed my eyes till I fell asleep, I guess my bed wasn't as nice as Ryan's since I didn't go to sleep right away but soon I was there.

"Wake up!" I heard Andy yell, I grumbled. My room was cold but just waking up made it worse. "It snowed all last night! We have like a foot already." He sounded like a little kid. "Then I guess we have no school?" It was most likely true since for about the first week of the first snow the high school lets us have off.

"Mhm" I smiled to myself. Then I felt Andy jump onto my bed. "Get off," I mumbled. He smiled "Nope," He said trying to prop me up. He finally got me to sit up, "Stop acting like a virgin!" He laughed at my joke.

"You need to start wearing more when you sleep. You're going to freeze one night," I looked up to him and held out my arms to him which meant for him to give me a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up setting me on the floor. I squealed and he laughed.

I grabbed my hoodie off the floor and slipped it on. "Have you made any hot chocolate yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Yea, but go put your face on first I have some friends coming over!" I sighed I knew he meant go put on my make-up" I groaned and went to go put on my makeup on, I hated how my brothers ego was helped by me being cute, even if I didn't think so all his friends thought so.

I looked in the mirror. Grabbing my eyeliner I started to put it on. I had baby blue eyes, giving me the nick name Baby Blue from all the senior boys. I was about five ten, taller than most girls but I still said I was short. My hair was a light auburn color more brown but still. I thought I looked ugly but I guess not on how everyone treats me, it could also be since my brother is QB1.

I finished with my make up to see my brother laughing with Mrs. Cane's son, Joe. "Hi Joe," I said waving to him then going over to the stove to get my hot chocolate.

* * *

So review on both if you like, I'll be gone out of town till next week so my story updating might be a little delayed but oh well! Love you guys!

-GG


End file.
